Dream into the future
by Sofasoap
Summary: short story of Pulse/Chris pairing. Chris's thought of Pulse.Title might not suit what the story is about but I really can't think of anything else @_@. This is the first time I ever wrote a fanfiction and English isn't my first language so please don't


Disclaimer: Characters in Twin Signal are created and own by Sachi Oshimizu and publish by Enix.. i don't own them.. how i wish I do... sniff.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dream into the future  
  
  
Chris sank back into her chair, let out a sigh and look at the clock. 1 o'clock in the morning. She quickly finish the task she was assigned to work on by Prof. Otoi and shut down the computer.   
Gather her things, she walks out of the labotory and towards the kitchen to get some midnight snack.  
  
Sitting on the sofa with exhaustion, but her mind were still busily thinking. Not easy to work in the field of Robotech, which requires extensive knowledge in Engineering,psychology,computer programming etc.. And especially with Professor Otoi, top Robot Tech Scientist in the world, producer of the first HFR( Human form Robot ), A-H Harmony , " father " of A-L Lavander, A-O Oratorio, the latest and most advance robot A-S Signal .... and of course A-P Pulse.  
  
Pulse... She thought with a smile and close her eyes. Memorise drifted back when she was only 10 years old. When her sister Constance took her to the main center of Thinktank situated in Singapore. oh how she hated robot at that time...until she met someone who has a special place in her heart.  
  
" When I grow up, I'm going to make a robot just like you and compete against you!"  
  
" I'll be glad to wait and see."   
  
Those words are still fresh in her memory, and became the motivation for her to study hard and determine to become a Robotech scientist like her sister and Professor Otoi.  
  
Funny how fate put them together again. When Pulse was control by Professor Umekoji, she didn't recognise him at all. He changed so much... the bang he use to have are now brushed back as they are longer to vaporate heat more efficiently. Eye implanted with laser and one blade on each hand. But Pulse is still Pulse. His personality hasn't changed much. Polite but keeping a distance with people ( although they often have meaningless arguements.. ), yea.. strange, He doesn't argue or pick on anyone else in the "family" ( Except with Signal or Oratorio.. but their main purpose was just to fight anyway since Signal and Pulse are Battle type robot), but her. His attitude towards her is always different. does that mean something? Does he ever sense or know her feeling towards her? But then.. there are hardly any chance for them to have a relationship. yes. She is human, he is a robot. Its an impossible union.....  
  
Pulse walk into the dark living room and saw a figure curling up on the Sofa. Someone has took his favourite sleeping place... He thought. He walk closer and recognise the figure as Chris, he was going to shake her awake but saw the streak of tears running down her face.   
" impossible.. no.. matter.. how.. much.. love Pulse.."  
  
Pulse blushed slightly at her word. He sighed, gently wiping her tears away. he pick her up and walk towards her room and put her into bed. When he get up and ready to left the room, a sudden drowsiness overcame him and he falls into bed beside Chris.  
  
  
next morning...  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH HENTAI!!!!! what the hell are you doing in my bed!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!! HOW DARE YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM!!!!!!!"  
  
" Don't you at least thank people for saving you from getting a cold from sleeping on a sofa?!!!"  
  
" I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!! JUST GET OUT!!!"  
  
and the fight continues...  
  
" Ah~ah.. there they go again... " Said Nobuhiko, shaking his head.  
" Whats going on..?? " asked Signal when he pops into the kitchen,sat down beside the table with the Otoi family and other robot joining them with breakfast. Karma came over and pouring coffee for everyone and replied, " I think Pulse was sleeping with Chris in her room last night.."  
Everyone spill on their drink and choking " HUH?!!!! "   
" OH~~~So Pulse finally learnt some ' technique' from me to please the girl.. " Chuckles Oratorio  
" Baka.. " A-C code mumbles. And everyone just blushed and said nothing.  
  
Another normal day for the Otoi family.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors note :   
  
UGGG man.. _ what a lame story.. poor structure and grammar.. forgive me everyone, this is the first time I ever wrote a fanfic and its a long time that I actually do some story writing since primary schoool. But I hope some of you enjoys it ( somehow.. ) I would love to have some comments and review :).  
  



End file.
